


Just A Kid

by Paintably



Series: quackity needs a break [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Temporary Character Death, also on tunglrrr, but only in a minor way, no beta we die like everyone but technoblade in skywars, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintably/pseuds/Paintably
Summary: A cough from Schlatt brought Quackity back to the present. He finally managed to rip his eyes away from Tubbo to turn his attention to the president, who was looking directly at him.“Quackity, get this traitor off of my stage.”A horrid chill ran down Quackity’s spine. “Y-you want me to...?”Schlatt sighed in annoyance. “Yes yes, just get to it. I’m running a tight schedule here! Go dump him in the woods or something.”
Relationships: nope
Series: quackity needs a break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Just A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> no respawn au. also first time posting on ao3 YEET

So many things had happened so quickly. Schlatt trapping Tubbo on the stage, Techno’s rockets, Tommy suddenly appearing and attacking Techno, Niki’s pained screams, Wilbur’s appearance, and all four of them eventually being forced to flee. There were so many- too many things to process, but it was one fact; one terrible fact that clung to Quackity’s mind, drowning out any other thoughts.

Tubbo. Was. Dead. His body lay in the makeshift cage, still and lifeless. A large, bloody burn wound lay on his chest, the sight of it making Quackity feel sick to his stomach. He oh so desperately wanted to look away from the gruesome scene before him, but found that he couldn’t. All Quackity could do was stare, frozen in horror.

A cough from Schlatt brought Quackity back to the present. He finally managed to rip his eyes away from Tubbo to turn his attention to the president, who was looking directly at him.

“Quackity, get this traitor off of my stage.”

A horrid chill ran down Quackity’s spine. “Y-you want _me_ to...?”

Schlatt sighed in annoyance. “Yes yes, just get to it. I’m running a tight schedule here! Go dump him in the woods or something.”

Quackity nervously glanced back at Tubbo. Ash from the rockets was still scattered about the cage, not yet whisked away by the wind. He was going to have to… pick up his corpse? And dump it in the woods!? Every fiber of his being very much did _not_ want to do this, but he could feel Schlatt’s icy stare piercing through him. He had nowhere to run - there was no way Pogtopia would accept him after what he pulled at the election. He was cornered. He had to do it.

Steeling himself with a shaky breath, he reached into the cage and grabbed Tubbo. With a huff, he pulled the teen out and into his arms. Quackity looked solemnly at Tubbo. Traitor or not, he was just a kid. He didn’t deserve this.

And then he heard something. A small, shaky breath. Did… oh god, it did come from Tubbo. He was alive. He was alive! Quackity couldn’t stop himself from letting out a gasp, but the sound was drowned out by Schlatt’s voice booming out over the speakers. Seems he didn’t bother to wait until Quackity left to continue his speech.

Quackity quickly realized this was actually a very good thing, cause if Schlatt had heard his gasp and realized the same thing that he just did… He didn’t want to think about it actually, he just wanted to get out of there, fast. Quietly, he walked out the back entrance of the stage, and as soon as he was sure that the others couldn’t see him, he started running.

Quackity bolted over the hill and into the forest, making sure to keep a tight grip on Tubbo. He wasn’t quite sure where to even go, but he needed to do _something._ Even if the teen wasn’t dead now, he would be soon if he didn’t get medical help. Bringing him back to his base was an option, but hiding him from the others would be risky. Taking him to his allies would be best, but Quackity had no idea where they were now, and he didn’t have time to go searching.

The crisp sound of footsteps on dry leaves caused Quackity to freeze in place. Was that them? The sound seemed to come from around the corner of a hill, which he quietly approached. He peered around it…

…and came face to face with Tommy and Niki. All three were startled by the other’s sudden appearance, but the two rebel’s expressions quickly grew dark when they say what Quackity was holding.

“T-Tubbo!” Tommy shouted. He immediately snatched Tubbo out of Quackity’s arms, which Quackity didn’t fight against. Tommy barely seemed to notice the vice president was there as he gazed at his friend, tears welling up in his eyes.

Niki glanced away from Tubbo to face Quackity. “Why… why did you bring him to us?” she asked in a soft voice.

Quackity was about to respond, but a loud gasp from Tommy interrupted him. His eyes were wide as he turned to face Niki. “He- Niki he’s breathing!” he exclaimed.

It was Niki’s turn to gasp in shock. She hurriedly grabbed one of Tubbo’s wrists and placed two fingers on it. The expression on her face proved that she felt a pulse. 

“Schlatt doesn’t know,” Quackity said, gaining the attention of the other two. “He ordered me to… dispose of him in the woods. I didn’t realize he was alive until I picked him up.”

Tommy nodded quietly. “You do know you’re disobeying Schlatt by doing this, right?” he asked.

“I… he’s just a kid, okay? I don’t want him dead,” Quackity replied with a sigh. “Just take him somewhere safe.”

Tommy paused for a few moments, but then muttered, “Right,” in reply. With a final glance, he turned and headed further into the woods. Niki gave a quick wave to Quackity and then followed suit. Quackity waved back, then faced back towards Manburg.

Tubbo was safe - for now, at least. Quackity smiled slightly as he walked, but his worries were not quelled yet. He had a bad feeling that worse things were yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but I have more planned so. eh


End file.
